


Bienvenido a casa

by AnAntagonist



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Maid dress, Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Verbal Humiliation, komahina Kink Echange 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAntagonist/pseuds/AnAntagonist
Summary: - Deberíamos ir al cuarto… - Intentó negociar el castaño, pero su sugerencia caía en oídos sordos y la única respuesta fue la mano metálica contra su intimidad, haciéndole estremecerse por el contacto frío, soltando un gemido más alto de lo que hubiese deseado. Rápidamente el rubor subió a sus mejillas cuando bajó la vista a la escena que se desenvolvía entre sus piernas.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 22





	Bienvenido a casa

**Author's Note:**

> Read it here in english: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156975
> 
> Escribí este fic para el evento "Komahina Kink Exchange 2020", es un regalo para Sorrel ♥

Los naranjos y azules cubrían el cielo a medida que el sol se iba ocultando detrás del horizonte. Desde su balcón, Komaeda podía ver la línea de edificios ennegrecida por el contraste de la quinta isla, y si se asomaba más podía llegar a ver el mar tropical así como las siluetas de las otras islas en el horizonte unidas por los imponentes puentes. La vida era estable ya y las preocupaciones ya no eran sobre sus propias vidas… aunque aquello nunca había sido algo de peso en su mente durante la estadía en el NWP. Igualmente ahora eran otras las preocupaciones en la mente del joven de cabello nevado, y tras ver la figura negra del edificio donde su pareja debería haber ya salido de trabajar, se metió al departamento apresurado para darse una última mirada llena de anticipación al espejo.

El traje había llegado ya hacía varios días en uno de los tantos barcos de la Fundación del Futuro, le había costado mucho conseguirlo, tanto esfuerzo como dinero, y más aún le había costado mantenerlo oculto de Hajime “meto las narices en todo lo que pasa en las islas” Hinata, pero finalmente había encontrado el momento. No se consideraba atractivo convencionalmente pero podía aceptar que si lo era para su pareja y se esforzaba por darle pequeños regalos como aquel, poner esfuerzo en mantener interesado al otro, creyendo en lo profundo de su mente que simplemente ser él no era suficiente, algo incrédulo aún de finalmente tener amor en su vida.

La imagen que el espejo le devolvía era una bastante diferente de lo que cualquiera podía estar acostumbrado a ver. El vestido era claramente femenino y pensado para una figura femenina. Se le ajustaba en la cintura y quedaba un poco flojo en la altura del pecho pero dentro de todo se acomodaba bien a su cuerpo delgado… de no ser por que era demasiado alto y la falta que suponía que debía pasar las rodillas quedaba un poco por encima de estas llegando a mostrar la parte baja del portaligas y el final de encaje de las medias blancas. La falda abultada por las enaguas acentuaba curvas que realmente no tenía y las capas de tela negra sobre la blanca hacía un agradable contraste con su propia piel y cabello claros. No llevaba maquillaje ni ningún accesorio más que los que el mismo vestido habían traído, una cinta negra en su cabello que le ayudaba a mantenerlo detrás de sus oídos y despejado a excepción de los mechones más cortos que caían sobre su frente.

Se sintió emocionado y conforme con la imagen que veía, y podía anticipar que al castaño también le emocionaría. Su suerte no había sido la mejor en esos últimos días, y justamente por la cantidad de accidentes que había estado causando su mera presencia en la oficina era que se le habían concedido esos días libres. Pero con la llegada del traje y que ese día todo había salido demasiado bien, creía que la racha de buena suerte estaba comenzando. ¡Ese sería el mejor momento de darle aquella sorpresa!

Cuando escuchó el sonido de la llave en la cerradura acudió rápidamente a la puerta para recibir a su pareja con una amplia sonrisa, colocó sus manos sobre su regazo al hacer una inclinación. - ¡Bienvenido a casa! - Canturreó con su voz alegre que apenas guardaba un pequeño deje de la suavidad aireada que ya era crónico en él.

El castaño de inmediato aflojó el ceño fruncido que mantenía desde que había salido del estrés causado por el trabajo. Aquella persona sabía, inconscientemente, barrer rápidamente todo aquello dejando cualquier preocupación con los zapatos junto a la puerta. Mentiría si dijera que aquella imagen no le emocionaba y ya daba un pequeño estremecimiento que terminaba como un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre. - ¿A qué se debe la sorpresa? - Preguntó con voz alegre y ligera, como pocas veces, hasta con un timbre levemente agudo por la sonrisa que invadía su rostro.

Komeda acomodó su falda con un par de movimientos de su mano y se acercó a su pareja con la misma sonrisa amable y servicial en su rostro. - Creí que le gustaría… amo. - Agregó la última palabra con parsimonia mientras extendía sus manos para comenzar a quitarle la caqueta negra. Fuese por una falla mecánica, por falta de lubricación o derechamente mala suerte, los dedos mecánicos se apretaron demasiado y con fuerza un poco desmedida fué que la costura de la manga de la prenda se rasgó. - ¡Lo siento! Permíteme. - Agregó apresurado terminando de quitarsela con su zurda. En su nerviosismo e insistencia en continuar volvió a utilizar su mano mecánica, fallando nuevamente en soltar la corbata apretándose en lugar de aflojar. Hinata comenzó a toser, apartando un poco al chico de cabello nevado que tropezó con el maletín al retroceder y se pechó contra una mesita alta y angosta que al caer golpeó contra el amplio espejo que se resquebrajó esparciendo varios trozos afilados por el piso.

\- ¡Nagito! ¿Te lastimáste? Ya está bien, ve y siéntate, yo limpiaré. - Estaba acostumbrado a aquellos incidentes raíz de su mala suerte y normalmente su pareja era bastante obediente y sumiso al respecto, pero no fue así esta vez.

\- ¡Yo limpio! Ya lo arreglaré, Hinata-ku… amo. Era de esperarse que alguien tan inútil como yo no pudiese hacer nada bien, ni siquiera algo tan simple como atender a mi señor cuando llega del trabajo… sólo ponerlo más cómodo. Una basura de mi calibre no sirve ni para las tareas más simples y básicas. - Con esas palabras se apartó, pisando con cuidado, evitando los vidrios yendo por la escobilla. Hinata simplemente se quitó del camino, decidiendo que lo mejor sería sólo seguir la corriente, quizás solo había sido aquellos pequeños incidentes y no tendría de qué preocuparse… Nagito conocía sus ciclos de buena y mala suerte, si insistia en que ya estaba, ya debería estar. Se terminó de quitar la corbata y dejó en el respaldo del sillón su chaqueta, dispuesto a sentarse y relajarse hasta que su nueva maid terminase de limpiar, pero la voz suave del otro interrumpió el momentáneo silencio.

\- Soy una vergüenza para ti, un insecto, un gusano, ni siquiera… hasta un gusano tiene más utilidad que yo, hasta un gusano tiene la posibilidad de convertirse en una mariposa o cuanto menos comida para un pájaro. En cambio yo ni siquiera pude servir como escalón para los Ultimates… apenas si puedo hacer un par de tareas simples para ti… - A medida que hablaba su voz se quebraba por bajo el sonido de los vidrios siendo recogidos por la escobilla y la pala. Sus ojos ardiendo por las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse.

Normalmente a él no le importaba su mala suerte, todo lo contrario, la abrazaba con encanto e ilusión, anticipando las buenas cosas que iban a ocurrir en su vida… pero eso era en un pasado, cuando había perdido ya todo lo que podía perder, cuando solo estaba él y nadie más… cuando los vuelcos de su mala suerte eran tan grandes que arrebataba trozos enteros de su vida de un tirón y él solo tenía que superarlos y seguir adelante… ahora todo era a cuentagotas. Sus ciclos eran más pequeños, para alivio de su pareja, pero justamente por ello era que Komaeda aún no lograba acostumbrarse a ellos y sentía que este nuevo ritmo le estaba arruinando su vida. Hasta cierto punto prefería aquellos extremos con los que había aprendido a lidiar. Su mala suerte estaba arruinando su vida, últimamente interponiéndose en su intimidad más y más.

\- Alguien tan maravilloso como tú, poseedor de tantos talentos, inspirador de todos en la isla, el que llevó a todos por el camino de la esperanza y logró vencer a la desesperación… no puedo creer más que es por mi propio humilde y pequeño talento que alguien como tu se fijase en una criatura tan insignificante como yo… - Continuaba en la misma línea, hablando constante mientras la tarea se le dificultaba más por sus manos temblorosas hasta que los trozos de vidrio cayeron de la pala a medio camino del tarro de basura. Fue allí que Hinata decidió intervenir.

\- Komaeda, ya es suficiente. Deja eso, quítate el traje y siéntate, yo limpio. - Se inclinó al lado del otro para tomar la escobilla que había quedado en el piso. - Sólo cálmat… ¡Komaeda! - Fue tomado por sorpresa cuando el chico de cabello nevado le golpeó la mano para que soltase la escobilla y le empujó hacia atrás.

\- ¡¡NO!! - Gritó con su voz quebrada y usando la muñequera de tela y encaje para secar los asomos de lágrimas de sus ojos. - ¡No quiero detenerme! ¡No me importa mi estúpido talento! ¡No va a controlar lo que hago o no hago! ¡Si mi talento quiere interponerse entre tu y yo tendrá que destruir toda la isla! ¡Matarnos a todos! -

El castaño había caído contra el costado del sillón pero al intentar levantarse fue nuevamente empujado por la mano de su pareja, normalmente algo así no lo desestabilizaba, pero sus talones dieron contra el sillón y cayó sentado en este. - Komaeda… - No llegó a decir más que la mirada severa del chico tan cuidadosamente vestido le hizo callar.

La abultada falda barrió sobre la mesa ratona cuando el maid de cabello nevado se puso delante de su señor, manos directamente contra su regazo comenzando a abrir el pantalón y el cinturón. Un vaso rodó sobre la mesa, el control del aire acondicionado cayó al piso al mismo tiempo que el vaso y el sonido de vidrios rotos fue acompañado por el suave “bip” de encendido, enseguida sintiendo el ligero viento fresco del aparato.

\- Deberíamos ir al cuarto… - Intentó negociar el castaño, pero su sugerencia caía en oídos sordos y la única respuesta fue la mano metálica contra su intimidad, haciéndole estremecerse por el contacto frío, soltando un gemido más alto de lo que hubiese deseado. Rápidamente el rubor subió a sus mejillas cuando bajó la vista a la escena que se desenvolvía entre sus piernas.

Komaeda fijaba su vista en su propia mano que con movimientos firmes pero sorprendentemente delicados trabajaba sobre el miembro semi flácido del castaño. Desde aquel ángulo el atendido podía ver con más detalle el traje, como la falda se extendía alrededor del chico de rodillas, abultada con las enaguas, asomando bolados blancos por debajo de la parte negra y el delicado delantal blanco que subía hasta su pecho. El escote era suficientemente bajo para mostrar lo marcado de sus clavículas, y por la falta de busto constantemente se estaba bajando un tanto más de lo que debería, solo sujeto y subido por los movimientos de los brazos que alzaban las manguitas cortas y abultadas.

El castaño comenzó finalmente a relajarse, su respiración se volvió más pesada y rápida, su espalda se apoyó contra el respaldo hundiéndose un tanto en los almohadones. Pudo sentir como la sangre hacía palpitar su intimidad, como iba tomando firmeza bajo el agarre metálico que poco a poco se iba templando con su propia piel caliente.

\- Esto es lo único que puedo hacer bien por ti… - El tono fue arrastrado con un pequeño ronroneo, finalmente mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro cuando alzó su mirada encontrándose con el rostro excitado de su pareja que rápidamente lo apartaba avergonzado por ser observado en esa postura con las luces encendidas en medio de la sala de estar. - No me malentiendas de antes… no desprecio mi talento. Lo valoro y acepto, es lo que me hace ser quien soy, pero sé que no soy nada en comparación a ti. - Su lengua relamió sus labios y bajando un poco su rostro dejó que un hilo de saliva cayera sobre la punta, esparciendo la humedad para permitirse ir con más comodidad y velocidad. Las palabras, si bien eran dirigidas a Hinata, eran para su propio disfrute pero fue el gemido que arrancó de los labios de su amo el que le estremeció visiblemente, apretando su cuerpo contra una de las piernas ajenas.

Hablando con mayor entusiasmo siguió. - Sabía que algo había de especial en ti, y tan iluso fui de verte como alguien más… como yo… ¿lo imaginas? que ridicules. Tu, alguien poseedor de todos los talentos conocidos por Hope’s Peak, el Ultimate Hope, el Ultimate por sobre todos los Ultimates, a mi altura… comparado con alguien como yo que no soy más que la gravilla que pisas al caminar… una basura sin valor que lo único que puede hacer bien es complacerte… servirte… - Realizó una pequeña pausa para volver a dejar caer ahora una mayor cantidad de saliva.

\- Ko… maeda… - Las manos del castaño estaban aferradas al borde del sillón, con sus piernas tan abiertas como sus pantalones se lo permitieron adelantando un tanto la cadera para facilitar el acceso a la mano que le daba placer. Habría replicado, habría negado aquellas palabras despreciativas que el otro se dedicaba a sí mismo como otras tantas veces pero no podía ordenar a tiempo sus pensamientos. -No es… no es así… - Llegó a decir entre gemidos marcados pero que inmediatamente cubrió con su muñeca.

Negó fuertemente con la cabeza a las palabras que le dijo su señor, frunciendo su ceño y apretando un poco su agarre detuvo el movimiento de su mano. - ¡Es así! No me niegues la verdad… lo obvio. Estás a un nivel demasiado alto… superior en todo aspecto a mi. - Sus dedos delicados, pálidos y delgados, recogieron uno de los mechones de su rostro mientras hablaba, acomodándolo detrás de su oído. - Incluso como un escalón sería apenas útil para alguien como tu, tan insignificante que apenas sentirías un cambio si me pisaras… lo único que puedo aspirar a dedicar mi vida a ti, ser tu ayudante, tu sirviente… - Bajó su cabeza, aún sujetando de la base el miembro ya excitado del otro y lo recibió con sus labios. Presionó un poco para hacer algo de resistencia, le recibió en el interior con una atención corta de su lengua empujándolo contra su paladar, dejándolo ingresar hasta que sus labios cosquillearon con los vellos castaños.

Sin poder resistir más Hinata aflojó su garganta dejando escapar un gemido tendido y apoyó su nuca en el respaldo echando tan atrás su cabeza como le era posible. Definitivamente no podría refutar ahora. Su cuerpo temblaba a cada movimiento de la cabeza de su pareja, la cálida cavidad recibiendolo con constantes atenciones, una lengua que no se quedaba quieta, gemidos que vibraban contra su excitación y cada movimiento le hacía perder más la cabeza. Al intentar adelantar su cadera con una corta embestida enseguida fue detenido por la mano, húmeda aún, del otro, empujándolo contra el sillón manteniéndolo en el lugar. Sólo se le permitió apoyar su mano en el cabello jugando un poco con las cintas de raso de la cofia en su cabeza, invitándole a seguir pero más pronto de lo que hubiese deseado, su pareja retrocedió y el frío aire le estremeció sobre su miembro brillante de saliva.

Listo para reclamar, soltando solo un gruñido, fue detenido por un dedo en sus labios y una sonrisa sugerente en el rostro sonrojado de su maid. Este levantó su falda y la mirada de Hajime bajó de inmediato, no reparando tanto en la falta de ropa interior, si no que en las medias altas blancas, apenas diferenciables de la piel nivea del otro, sus muslos surcados por las ligas que uniéndose a las medias tenían una pequeña moñita blanca. Embelesado con la imagen sus manos acariciaron las piernas del otro mientras Komaea se subía acomodando sus rodillas, una a cada lado de la cadera ajena. La volátil tela de las enaguas cayó primero ocultando de la vista, seguida por la capa negra por lo que el castaño alzó su mirada al rostro de su pareja.

El metal duro de la mano metálica se apoyó firme en el hombro de Hinata, sujetándose para alzarse un poco y perder de vista su otra mano bajo la falda, con una caricia se guió hasta el miembro excitado y sujetándolo lo guió entre sus nalgas. Sonriendo bajó su cadera pero resbaló por el exceso de saliva, pasando entre estas. - ¿Mi amo quiere estar... dentro de un insecto como yo? ¿Es lo que deseas ahora?... Podrías usarme... como un pedazo de carne, como una fleshlight humana, hacerme... de alguna manera... útil para tí. - Encorvado contra su pareja hablaba en casi un susurro, jadeante y algo entrecortado. Subiendo aún más su excitación al continuar moviendo su cadera para seguir rozando sin llegar a dejarlo entrar propiamente.

\- Na… gito… por favor… - Gimió cerrando sus ojos, adelantando su cadera en busca de más contacto, de un roce más fuerte. Pero no llegaba a nada, el otro continuaba sujetándolo de la base, controlando el ritmo y las embestidas para que solo fueran roces frustrantes.

\- ¿Me usarás?... ¿Me tratarás como la basura que soy? ¿Me pondrás... en el lugar que merezco estar? Es lo único que… que puedo hacer por alguien tan maravilloso como tú… - Insistió negándole el placer mientras no recibiera la respuesta que quería oír. - Al menos dime que me deseas… no… eso es demasiado pedir para alguien como yo… di que quieres usar mi cuerpo… que puedes encontrar placer en el… -

\- ¡No seas tonto!... ¡Nagito! Por favor, deja de jugar… quiero… lo necesito. - Volvió a intentar, sonrojado por la vergüenza que le daba solo el imaginar decir esas cosas, tuvo que desviar la mirada enseguida cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró con el rostro del otro a apenas unos centímetros del suyo.

\- No estoy jugando… necesito que lo digas… - Continuó insistente, movimientos suaves y controlados, tensando sus piernas mientras bajaba lo suficiente para dejarle sentir en la punta su entrada. Gimió quedo y contenido al permitirle entrar solo un poco pero lo volvió a sacar casi de inmediato.

\- Te… - La voz salió en un quejido, semi gemido avergonzado, sin ser capaz de alzar su mirada, pero ya sin poder soportar más la necesidad que la constante provocación del otro le estaba causando. - Te usaré… ¿Es eso… lo que querías escuchar? ¿Que te usaré como un pedazo de carne? - No lo veía pero podía sentir la sonrisa del otro en el cambio de tono de su jadeo. - Te usaré, te haré útil… serás lo que me de placer… - Seguía sin atreverse a alzar la mirada, pero la cadera bajaba y podía sentir como poco a poco ingresaba. Sus manos se crisparon arañando los muslos debajo del vestido ante la tortuosa lentitud con la que el otro actuaba.

\- ¡Te usaré! ¡Te haré mío! ¡Te daré valor para que no... seas solo una insignificante basura! - Cuanto más le daban más se atrevía a decir a sabiendas que aquellas palabras eran parte del juego del otro, parte de lo que le excitaba en aquel contexto y la posición que quería tomar en aquella situación. - Déjame… déjame hacerte mío. - Musitó más en tono de orden que en petición.

A cada palabra que su señor le dedicaba podía sentir el cosquilleo de emoción recorrer su cuerpo, agitar sus jadeos teniendo que morder su labio inferior para ahogar un gemido mientras su cadera terminaba de bajar hasta que no necesitó más su mano allí para guiar. No quería gemir alto y perderse de lo que le estaban diciendo pero a su vez no estaba acostumbrado a ser silencioso. Gimiendo el nombre amado volvió a subir comenzando a moverse con libertad, habiéndose preparado con sus dedos ágilmente por debajo de la falda previamente, dándole lo que deseaba. Sintió el agarre más fuerte, necesitado, en sus muslos, rápidamente pudiendo leer en este acto lo apresurado que sus deseos le hacían sentirse.

Ya las palabras no tenían sentido para ninguno de los dos y solo gemidos entrecortados salieron de sus labios. Las manos de Hinata subieron hasta la cadera de su pareja por debajo de la ropa y comenzó a moverlo, ayudarle para que no se cansara tanto ni tan rápido… pero tanto esfuerzo no sería necesario pues él mismo sentía su propio cuerpo temblar y dirigirse al final más rápido de lo normal.

\- ¡Dámelo...! - Gimió el chico de cabello nevado, y como si fuese una orden que no podía desobedecer el castaño se apretó más contra él. Separando su espalda del sillón y hundió su rostro en el pecho del otro, entre bolados y el suave aroma floral del suavizante que ya comenzaba a contaminarse por el olor más penetrante del sexo que ya se embebía en la tela. Con embestidas más fuertes ahogó el gruñido arrastrado de su cuerpo tenso cuando el orgasmo finalmente arribó. Su cuerpo entero se apretó contra Komaeda, sus manos lo atrajeron tanto como pudo a la vez que su cadera se adelantó separando sus rodillas. El estremecimiento violento duró poco pero el placer residual cosquilleo en su cuerpo a medida que lo relajaba y volvía a dejarse caer en el sillón.

\- Yo aún no termino… - La voz débil y aireada, silbante por el jadeo constante se dejó escuchar en el silencio de la habitación tras unos pocos segundos que le permitió descansar. Y sin piedad comenzó a moverse nuevamente, solo que hacia adelante y hacia atrás sin levantar la cadera, no permitiéndole salir. - Ayúdame… - Gimió en un ruego aún más bajo siendo lo único que el castaño necesitaba para despejarse suficiente para llevar su mano a la entrepierna de su pareja.

El gemido fue inmediato así como el arquear de su espalda. El movimiento de su cadera se detuvo un poco dejando que fuese la mano que le atendía. Tan sensible como se encontraba hasta el ligero roce de la suave tela le estremecía siendo su propia humedad que facilitaba el movimiento que no necesitaba mucho para serle placentero. Acalorado levantó la abultada falda aún sujetándose de una mano contra el hombro de su pareja, mirándole con sus ojos entrecerrados y su rostro contraído de placer. Tampoco necesitó mucho, ya sintiendo el calor bajar en su vientre y los temblores en sus piernas obligándole a apoyar su peso en el regazo del castaño se preparó para solo dejarlo ir, pero la mano se detuvo y presionó en la base para que no se moviera.

\- Pídelo. - Ordenó la voz rasposa y algo profunda de Hinata aún afectada por los gemidos. - Pídele a tu señor lo que quieres. - ¿Estaba siendo vengativo? Totalmente. Sólo que el chico sobre él no parecía tener el más mínimo rastro de vergüenza al comenzar de inmediato a rogar.

\- Por favor, amo…. señor… permítame… permita que esta basura… termine… necesito… por usted… lo que me causa… por favor… se lo ruego, amo... - Contrario a lo que había esperado, el castaño se sintió más avergonzado y bajando la mirada regresó a su tarea.

Komaeda gimió abiertamente, dejando relajadas su cuerdas vocales cuando el orgasmo finalmente llegó. Lanzandolo directo al pecho frente a él, sobre la camisa y parte en su propia falda, pero no podía importarle menos esos detalles cuando se estaba sintiendo tan bien. Apretó ambas manos sobre los hombros que le eran su única estabilidad en ese momento y dejó que los temblores en su cuerpo se calmasen antes de echarse hacia adelante y acurrucarse sobre el pecho ajeno, dejando que la porción húmeda de tela quedase a un lado.

El susurro del aire acondicionado fue por varios segundos lo único que se escuchó en la habitación, dando el viento fresco que los cuerpos acalorados y agotados tanto necesitaban. Los ojos claros de Komaeda se entreabrieron mirando las luces del aparato y pensó débilmente si aquello había sido algo de la buena suerte que suponía que debería venir tras tantos accidentes… acariciando con movimientos lentos y vagos el pecho de su pareja que parecía querer caer en una plácida siesta concluyó que **_esa_ **era la buena suerte que había estado esperando.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado!


End file.
